1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to microphones, and in particular, to close-talk differential microphone arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the seemingly ever increasing popularity of cellular telephones, as well as personal digital assistances (PDAs) providing voice recording capability, it has become increasingly important to have noise canceling microphones capable of operating in noisy acoustic environments. Further, even in the absence of excessive background noise, noise canceling microphones are nonetheless highly desirable for certain applications, such as speech recognition devices and high fidelity microphones for studio and live performance uses.
Such microphones are often referred to as pressure gradient or first order differential (FOD) microphones, and have a diaphragm which vibrates in accordance with differences in sound pressure between its front and rear surfaces. This allows such a microphone to discriminate against airborne and solid-borne sounds based upon the direction from which such noise is received relative to a reference axis of the microphone. Additionally, such a microphone can distinguish between sound originating close to and more distant from the microphone.
For the aforementioned applications, so called close-talk microphones, i.e., microphones which are positioned as close to the mouth of the speaker as possible, are seeing increasing use. In particular, multiple microphones are increasingly configured in the form of a close-talking differential microphone array (CTDMA), which inherently provide low frequency far field noise attenuation. Accordingly, a CTDMA advantageously cancels far field noise, while effectively accentuating the voice of the close talker, thereby spatially enhancing speech quality while minimizing background noise. (Further discussion of these types of microphones can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,684, and 5,586,191, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.)
Difficulties with differential microphone arrays include mutual separations of two or more microphones at relatively large distances (e.g., 1.5 centimeters), thereby making it difficult to package multiple microphones together in a practical manner. Additionally, when the processing and noise suppression circuitry is added, generally in a separate package, the wiring between packages causes additional interference and mismatching. Moreover, differential microphone arrays typically have a high pass frequency characteristic for which compensation, equalization or pre-emphasis may be necessary.